deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Javelin Gun
Design Details The Javelin Gun is built to fire a titanium spike at high speeds, which can be used to impale Necromorphs in vital areas. Upon firing, the projectile will travel infinitely until impact upon a surface. If an enemy is hit during its flight, they are pinned to that surface, immobilizing them. The alternate fire mode will electrify the titanium spike, in which electricity will arc off the spike to nearby enemies and incinerate them with a resulting detonation of fire. Combat Tips *The alternate fire can be used remotely - secondary fire helps in crowd control situation as the electricity can easily wipe out groups, and can be further increased with the power node upgrade to detonate said alternate fire. Even after the upgrade, it will still use 2 ammo (One javelin for the placement shot, another to detonate the placement shot). *Javelin ammo can be bought for 400 credits for two spears, The sell price of the javelins is the lowest of all ammo, so buy it only if you intend to use it (2 ammo sells for 200 credits). *A good tactic is to spear a Necromorph like a Slasher to, say, the floor, and then wait for other enemies to cross by their impaled corpse. When a large amount of enemies are near the body, hit the alternate fire to wipe them all out in only 2 shots. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph for only 2 ammo, one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. In such instances, do not hit alt-fire, as it prevents you from firing or performing other actions until the sequence is finished, leaving you highly vulnerable in case the bolt is beyond the range of electrocution. *Beware of the range between Isaac and the last bolt when using the alt. fire, because being to close to the bolt when using the alt. fire will electrocute Isaac as well, leaving him vulnerable to multiple enemy attacks. *When fully upgraded, after you launch the alt-fire, you can fire the gun again while the electricity is still going to trigger the javelin's explosion. Doing this activates the explosion faster, leaves you open for less time, and can pin another Necromorph as others are being blown up. *The Javelin Gun is also recommended to be used on Pukers, as a shot to the chest will stun them, and the alt. fire can then be used with devastating effect. *If you are in a large fight, the Javelin Gun might not be the best choice of weapons. It has a slow fire rate, and can only kill one Necromorph at a time with primary fire. However, the alt-fire can make up for these problems, as well create other assets: the electricity forms a barrier between you and Necromorphs, the explosion at the end can trigger chain events, exploding canisters, explosives, and stasis bombs, and other perks. *If you do accidently use alt-fire after missing a target, remember that releasing your aim will stop the electric current and cause an explosion. This tactic is even applicable if your javelin gun is incapable of explosions, as it will still stop your alt-fire attack (albeit minus the explosion). *The Javelin gun fully upgraded is an excellent weapon to use on advanced Necromorphs, as all Isaac has to do is shoot them directly in the chest (use stasis for an easier shot), activate the alternate fire, and quickly release the aim button to instantly detonate the javelin and completely dismember the target. This works great on charging Necromorphs such as advanced slashers and stalkers as well as the lumbering Ubermorph. Trivia *The Javelin Gun was created by Timson Tools, for study purposes or for destruction of asteroids. *The Javelin Gun's special alt-fire upgrade allows the spears to explode after discharge. *Alt. fire uses up one more spear, so use it sparingly. *In the demo present at NYCC, this weapon is capable of killing any standard Necromorph with one shot. It compensates somewhat for this in that it is much more difficult to sever limbs with this gun, which just encourages body shots. *Spears might not impale Necromorphs if the nearest surface is too far. *As with all impalement, an enemy stuck into a wall can be repeatedly punched to make the bodies turn clockwise at various speeds. Different areas of impalement with regards to center of mass will result in different points of rotation and speed, showcasing the advanced physics engine's adaptations to impalement. There appears to be a maximum speed of rotation beyond which no faster rotating is possible. This may be a sign of measures within the coding of the physics to prevent possibly exaggerated or destabilizing physics behaviors. *The Javelin Gun is the only weapon that Isaac uses against a living human being. *The Javelin Gun was the first new weapon shown in Dead Space 2. *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Javelin Gun has it's own achievement/trophy called "Shock Therapy" and is earned when the player impales an enemy then uses the alt-fire to kill 3 other Necromorphs *The Javelin Gun can be used to earn the "Skewered in Space" Achievement/Trophy. *The Javelin Gun is the only weapon that requires ALL Power Circuits to be comitted prior to be fully upgraded. *However, you save a power node by skipping the circuit after the first two on the upper path and just keep upgrading from the bottom *The Javelin gun used by Tiedemann seems to operate differently than Isaac's, by having a bolt action effect after each shot. Gallery File:Triage_javelin.jpg|Triage Javelin Gun with a matching Triage Advanced RIG File:Bloody_javelin.jpg|Bloody Javelin Gun with a matching Bloody Vintage RIG File:Javelin_Gun.jpg|Offical Artwork of the Javelin Gun File:Dead_Space_2_Javelin_gun.jpg|Isaac Impaling a Slasher to a wall Shocktherapy.jpg|The "Shock Therapy" achievement/trophy Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' Sources